While I'm alive
by Sari RedFire
Summary: Tras la muerte de Gus, Hazel entró en una gran depresión. Por sus llantos, ahora sus pulmones volverán a llenarse de ese líquido que le impide respirar. Una lucha de vida o muerte. Más dolor. La misma salita del hospital. Y, por supuesto: el mismo pitido que indicará su fin


_*Last night all black and white when I was sleeping_  
_I felt shadows and emptiness surround me_  
_Just keep telling myself to live my life alive_  
_Like everything else just keep on breathing and live._  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Chorus: _  
_While I'm alive_  
_I got, I live my life_  
_While I'm alive_  
_The colours and the sound_  
_While I'm alive_  
_I got, I live my life_  
_While I'm alive_

_Saw the way I would die_  
_While I was dreaming_  
_Cold but hearing the sound_  
_That a heart beats_  
_Keep on telling myself to live my life alive_  
_Like everything else_  
_Just keep on breathing and live_

_While I'm alive_  
_I got, I live my life_  
_While I'm alive_  
_The colours and the sound_  
_While I'm alive_  
_I got, I live my life_  
_While I'm alive_

_While I'm alive, uh, oh oh_  
_While I'm alive_  
_While I'm alive_  
_While I'm alive_  
_While I'm alive_

**...Me gustan, Agustus.**

**Me gustan.**

Pues dos años más tarde, aquí se encontraba Hazel, con su BiPAP conectado, ahora consus auriculares (regalo de sus padres en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, junto a un MP3). Tumbada en la cama, su pelo ya le llegaba bastante tumores en esos dos años fueron más frecuentes, acompañados de su llanto silecioso de cada noche, y sus seguidos okay mirando al hubo acabado de ver _Next Top Model_, la serie que hizo que no se aburriera durante medio añ año encerrada en casa, medio año con la única compañía de sus padres, cada vez más preocupados.

_-No querer hacer nada es símbolo de estar muriéndose -le dijo una vez su padre, al intentar nimarla._

_-Entonces es que me estoy muriendo -se agarró un cigarrillo de un paquete que los padres de Gus le regalaron tras la muerte de su hijo y se lo metió en la boca._

_-No puedes fumar -le dijo su madre, intentando quitarle el cigarrillo._

_-Es una puta metáfora -contestó ella con los ojos llorosos al recordar la vez que Gus le dijo lo mismo -. No lo entenderéis._

_-Yo quiero entenderlo -dijo su padre._

_-Te jodes._

Su carácter se fue tornando a uno cada vez más duro, comparado con el anterior. Ahora estaba de mala leche todos los días, apenas hablaba con sus padres (a pesar de que ellos hayan intentado hablar con ella) y cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad, sacaba un cigarrillo.

_-Disculpe -llamó su atención una señora -. Aquí no se puede fumar._

_-Es una estúpida metáfora -gruñó ella -. Mira, es una metáfora, una estúpida metáfora: te colocas el arma asesina entre los dientes, pero no le concedes el poder de matarte -la señora, de pelo rubio sucio alborotado, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, mirando un poco raro a Hazel._

_-¡No soy rara! -gritó ella -. ¡No soy rara, joder! ¡Pero no es mi culpa que no entendáis una puta metáfora! ¿¡Como coño voy a fumar si tengo que andar con este cacharro, eh?! Es imposible..._

También su relación con Isaac fue empeorando. Cada vez la ponía más nerviosa el que el no pueda ver nada.

_-Mira esto -le enseñó una especie de lasaña -. ¿Cómo pinta?_

_-Hazz -así había empezado a decirle él -, no puedo ver nada._

_-¡Y que demonios haces tu aquí! -gritó ella._

Isaac, a pesar de todo, siguió a su lado, como pudo. Kaytlin, sin embargo, ya le era más distante.

_-El otro día un chico muy guapo me pidió salir y..._

_-Kaytlin, por favor -intentó controlar su tono de voz -, mi novio se murió hace nueve putos meses. No me hables de romanticismos que no estoy para ello._

_-Prueba a ver una película, la mayoría de las veces funciona._

_-¡Que no estoy para eso, joder!_

_*Ven, mis estrellas se están desvaneciendo  
Y estoy fuera de control  
Si yo, si yo hubiera solo esperado  
No estuviera atorado en este hoyo  
Y estoy fuera de control  
Y se que esperando y esperando  
Voy a salir de este hoyo  
Pero el tiempo esta de tu lado  
Esta de tu lado ahora  
No lo mantengas bajo y todo alrededor  
Que no sea causa de desconcierto  
Ven, mis estrellas se están desvaneciendo  
Y se que no hay posibilidad de darlo a conocer  
Se que estoy muerto en la superficie  
Pero estoy gritando desde abajo  
Pero el tiempo esta de tu lado  
Esta de tu lado ahora  
No lo mantengas bajo y todo alrededor  
Que no sea causa de desconcierto  
Mantente en el final del mundo y encadenado  
Y sobre mi camino regresare otra vez  
Estaré sobre un puente, atado a un cable  
Enfermo del estomago  
Puedes decir que no estuviste tan mal  
Pero eso no cambiará nada  
Me enfermo de los secretos  
Esperando en el borde atado a un cable  
Vendrás y me dejaras los cabos sueltos_

El líquido azul semitransparente empezaba a brotar de su boca.

Hazel, con el mismo pensamiento de hace unos días de que estaba llegando su fin, agarró la mano de su madre. La que desde hace mucho no la cogió. Con la otra mano, la izquiera, se agarró al colchón de su cama, notando la sensación que se siente al estar a punto de vomitar.

Su padre, muy preocupado a decir verdad, entró corriendo a la pequeña estancia en donde Hazel ya se había instalado desde hace 3 días.

-Una vez os hablé de que Gus y yo estuvimos ''bajo la misma estrella'' -habló con voz entrecortada.

Por supuesto, fue en esos días, antes de el pre-funeral de Gus.

Ella se encontraba en su casa, viendo la televisión junto a su padre.

_-Hay gente que diría que nosotros no nacimos con una estrella, que nuestro mundo es injusto. Nosotros sólo somos adolescentes, pero si algo nos ha enseñado el cáncer que ambos padecemos es que no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, porque, nos guste o no, sólo existe el hoy y el ahora. Cuando Gus viajó conmgo a Amsterdam con la inteción de hacer realidad mi mayor deseo, cuando viajamos juntos por el Atlántico para vivir esta aventura contrarreloj. Cuando llegamos, no todo salio justamente mal -se ruborizó al recordar esa ''escenita'' -, sino que, justo todo lo contrario. Nosotros nacimos bajo la misma estrella._

-Pues bien -cada vez iba perdiendo más y más fuerzas. La máquina que indicaba sus pulsaciones iba cada vez más despacio -, ahora estaremos sobre la misma estrella. Allí arriba -miró hacia el techo -. ¿Okay? -tras esa pregunta de una sola palabra, la máquina que indcaba sus pulsaciones empezó a emitir ese irritante sonido. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, su piel ya estaba tornándose más pálida, el agarre de la mano de su madre era ya inexistente.

Médicos y más médicos empezaron a entrar en la habitación.

-No -habló la madre de la ya decaída Hazel -. No os toméis las molestias, se ha ido.

Le dio un último beso a su única hija y se marchó. Se marchó borrando sus lágrimas de su rostro. Las lágrimas que alguna vez fueron de alegría.

O como en este caso, de tristeza.

Una semana, nada más y nada menos que una semana pasó desde que Hazel volvió a reunirse con Gus en el cielo, ese hermoso lugar en el que la gente no sufre, ni de hambre ni de frío, ni de discriminación ni de enfermedades, todos como si fueran unos hermanos, ayudándose los unos a los otros, todos estando juntos, como una gran y preciosa familia.

_-Mira -le indicó Gus, desde arriba a su amada. Una perfecta vista de el ataúd en donde se encontraba el cuerpo interte de Hazel. Su madre ya no lloraba, no lloró y no lo haría, de eso Hael estuvo segura, su padre, en cambio, intentaba ser fuerte, pero por las noches, cada vez que veía una foto de Hazel que pusieron tras su funeral, no podía evitar soltar alguna lágrima. Los dos se encontraban juntos, cogidos de la mano, asintiendo a cada palabra que la gente les decía._

_-Son todos falsos -dijo Hazel al ver a toda esa gente en su funeral -. No conozco ni a un cuarto de ellos._

_-Que tu no los conozcas no significa que ellos a ti tampoco -en ese momento, si Gus estuviera en la tierra, habría sacado su cigarrillo. En vez de eso, optó por darle un abrazo a Hazel -. Muy ingenioso lo de ''sobre la misma estrella'', pero tú nunca se lo dijiste._

_-Claro que lo hice -en ese momento, en la tierra, su cuerpo en el ataúd marrón oscuro estaba siendo enterrado -. O tal vez no -le sonrió, a la vez que su madre le decía a la nada ''okay''._

Sintió una fresca brisa, como una de las sonrisas que pocas veces pudo ver de Hazel, y en ese mismo momento, su madre supo que ahora su hija era feliz.

**Fin :')**

* * *

*While I'm alive ~ Starfucker

*Ámsterdam ~ Imagine Dragons

(BSO Bajo la misma estrella)


End file.
